The Ice Reaper's Wife
by LilyGraystone
Summary: After the trials they faced, Lily and Kurasame are ready to start their new life. She's marrying the man of her dreams and vowing to spend the rest of her life with him. Married life is a joy for them until Lily gets sick and founds out she's pregnant! How will Kurasame and Class Zero handle a baby! This is a fluffy sequel to The Ice Reaper's Heart.
1. Chapter 1

It's been several months since Kurasame proposed to me, and planning for a wedding was a somewhat difficult task: even if it was a small one. I was looking at pictures of flower arrangements while waiting for class to start. _Hmm…what flowers would be best._ King leaned over and looked at the photos on my desk.

"Do you know which flowers you want?" he asked.

I shook my head, "There are so many. It's making my head hurt."

"I like the arrangement with the lilies." A voice behind me said.

I turned around and saw Kurasame standing there looking at the pictures. "Why the lilies?" I asked curiously.

"Oh look, it's time for class to start." He chuckled as he walked away.

I shook my head and giggled. _Silly man, but you're my silly man._ I pulled out my notebook and began taking notes.

Class went by quickly and I rushed off to meet the lady who was making my wedding dress. I barely made it in time for my appointment. "I'm here!" I huffed out.

The old woman smiled at me and laughed, "Why don't you sit for a moment and catch your breath?"

I nodded and sat down, "Thank you."

While I was catching my breath, she began to take out her tools. "Your wedding is coming up soon, isn't it?" She asked me.

"Yes it is, it's only a week away." A smile made its way to my face as I thought about it.

The old woman laughed and helped me into my dress. "We'll get this last fitting done, then the dress is yours."

I nodded and stood still while she finished the last few details on my dress. She patted my back and had me look at it in the mirror. "It is absolutely beautiful." I said as I examined it. _Kurasame will love it._ I smiled as I thought about the look on his face when he sees me in it. "It's perfect."

It was finally the day of the wedding and I was freaking out. _I can't believe it. My wedding day is here! I'll go to sleep as Lily Susaya._ My heart fluttered at the thought of having his last name. Even though it was not normal, Kurasame and I agreed that Nine and King should be the ones to walk me down the aisle. I had no father and those two are my closet family.

I had just finished changing into my dress when there was a knock on the door. "Lily, can we come in?" King's voice came from the other side.

"Yes!" I called out to him.

Nine and King entered the room and looked me over. "You look beautiful." King said.

"Like a goddess, yo." Nine added.

I giggled and hugged them both. "Thank you two for everything; you guys are the best brothers anyone could ask for. Thank you for doing this for me today. It really does mean a lot to me."

They smiled and patted my head. "It's time to go."

They walked me to the closed doors, waiting on the other side was Kurasame and our friends. I took a deep breath as I heard the wedding march sound out.

The doors open and we walked through them. I saw my siblings there, smiling and giving encouragement. I also saw some of our friends: Kazusa and Emina were there, as well as Naghi, Mutski, Reid, Quon, and Carla. At the end of the aisle was my husband-to-be. He made the choice to not wear his mask today, even though I told him that he could wear it. He said that he wanted no barriers during our wedding. I smiled at him as the distance between us became smaller and smaller. He held out his hand to me and I placed mine in it.

The officiant asked, "Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

King answered, "Her siblings do." I turned to them and smiled.

Kurasame and I turned to face the officiant. He continued, "Today there will be no dearly beloved, no betrothed, and no ancient rhyme of the married. Today there are no dead languages to solemnize vows that are very much alive and will remain so for a lifetime.

Today promises become permanent and friends become family. However, this day is not about the words spoken or the rings exchanged, nor is it about grand pronouncements and recessional marches. This day – the day of Lily and Kurasame's wedding – is about love. Lily and Kurasame, your breathless tale has only just begun. If love is not all, then it is nothing. All you have to do is simply love one another and that love shows through in everything you do for one another, how you treat each other, in good times and bad. Love isn't just a word; it's an action. Love isn't something you say, it's something you do. Love is genuine, honest, and open, compassionate and kind, passionate and blind, love doesn't know space or time, nor look through jealous eyes. Love never dies. There are many different kinds of love, almost if not all of which are represented here today. There is romantic love, the love of brothers and sisters and family, and love among friends. Not only do Lily and Kurasame love one another romantically – and they do, you can see it in every look, every touch, every moment they're together – they also love one another as friends. In fact, they're best friends, constantly giggling and taunting and teasing and very plainly and obviously having fun together. That love and enjoyment of each other as best friends will sustain them through this marriage. In addition, the love collectively in this room, from friends and family, will help sustain and support the promises they make today. All of us here will help solidify this bond, as these two individuals are joined as husband and wife. This new journey will be at times richly rewarding and extremely difficult, but, most importantly, it will be a journey you take together. You are promising, in front of all these people you love, that you want to be with each other and only each other for the rest of your lives, and that you will do everything in your power to honor the promises you are making here today."

Kurasame and I looked at each other and smiled. _I can't believe this is happening! I'm marrying the love of my life._ We reached the wedding vows and Kurasame recited his to me first.

"I promise to love and care for you, and I will try in every way to be worthy of your love. I will always be honest with you, kind, patient and forgiving. But most of all, I promise to be a true and loyal friend to you. I love you." He promised.

Now it was my turn to say my vows. ""You are my lover and my teacher, You are my model and my accomplice, And you are my true counterpart. I will love you, hold you and honor you, I will respect you, encourage you and cherish you, In health and sickness, Through sorrow and success, For all the days of my life." I promised.

The officiant asked for the rings and gave them to us. On each of our turns we said, "With this ring, I thee wed." And slipped the rings on the other's ring finger.

The words I had been waiting to hear finally left the officiant's mouth. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. My heart soared as we shared our first kiss as husband and wife.

 ******* We chose to spend our honeymoon in Concordia. The land there is beautiful and gave us enough distance from everyone else. Our little cottage was absolutely perfect for the week we would spend there. I unpacked my suitcase and changed into something more comfortable. I sat on the edge of the bed and watched Kurasame unpack. I giggled as I watched him do this. Not surprisingly, Kurasame was very organized. He separated his clothes by type and color. If he put something in the wrong place, he fixed it right away. _That is so adorable. I'm getting to see a whole new side of him. I didn't think it was possible, but I'm falling more and more in love with him everyday._

We didn't get the chance to look at any sights because we arrived in Concordia late, so we decided to go ahead and head to bed. I hopped in the shower and cleaned up. I dressed in my pajamas and brushed my hair and teeth. When I exited the bathroom I noticed Kurasame was already in bed. I approached timidly and got in the bed. My embarrassment would not allow me to get past the edge of the bed. I laid there on the edge with my back to him, hoping it would hide my blush from him. I felt the bed move and my body was slowly pulled away from the edge and closer to him.

"Lily," he said gently, "look at me."

I shook my head and tried to scoot away from him, but he wouldn't let me.

"Please." He asked longingly.

Not wanting to make him sad, I reluctantly rolled over and faced him. I could feel the blush creeping its way to my ears as I met his gaze.

He chuckled softly as he stroked my hair. "You're red as a tomato." He joked.

I stuck my lip out and pouted, "Don't tease me."

He apologized and and pulled me against his chest.

My heart began to beat wildly. "I love you." I told him.

He smiled and kissed me gently. "I love you too."

The next morning, I awoke to a strange sensation. My body felt a warmth that it wasn't used to. I opened my eyes and saw that I was cuddled against Kurasame's chest and his arms were around me. I looked up at his sleeping face and smiled. _He looks so innocent and vulnerable when he's sleeping. I never imagined I would get to see this face. He really his handsome, I am so happy that he trusts me with this side of him._ I looked at the clock and my eyes widened. _Wow! We really slept in late, I can't remember the last time I stayed in bed this long._ I pressed my lips to Kurasame's affectionately.

"Mmm, I can't think of a better way to start my day." He said, opening his eyes.

My eyes widened in shock when I realized that he had been awake this whole time. My face flushed red and I jumped out of bed. I made my way to the dresser and began looking through my clothes for an outfit to wear today.

Kurasame rolled over and propped his head up on his arm. "Why are you blushing?" He laughed.

I turned around to glare at him. "Don't tease me." I replied.

He laughed and got out of bed. He approached me slowly and wrapped his arms around me. "Sorry, you're just too adorable. I couldn't help it." His kissed my forehead gently.

I buried my face in his chest and muttered, "Meanie."

We got ready and headed out for the day. Kurasame and I walked hand in hand as we looked around the cute little market by the cottage. There wasn't much food stocked in the cottage, so we decided to pick up some extra food. The two of us went stall to stall choosing the food we wanted. We came upon a stall run by an elderly woman.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She asked kindly.

I smiled and answered, "We're just looking around."

The old woman smiled fondly, "Are you two by chance, newlyweds?"

I blushed and nodded.

"I remember that time in my life. My husband and I couldn't be separated. I'll never forget the happy feeling I got just knowing that we would spend the rest of our life together." She reminisced.

"Where is your husband now?" Kurasame inquired.

She replied sadly, "He passed away a few years ago. Sometimes I will go to tell him something, and remember that he's no longer here. It has been an adjustment."

"I'm sorry for your loss." He told her.

She shook her head, "I have my memories. I'd be lost without the , so treasure each other for as long as you can."

I smiled and nodded, "I will." I squeezed Kurasame's hand affectionately. I looked down at her wares and asked, "How much is your fruit?"

"For a lovely young couple like yourselves, they're on the house." She held out two pieces of the fruit, and I placed them in the basket I was carrying.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly let you do that. Please, let me pay you something for it." I responded.

She smiled and shook her head, "You've reminded me of the beauty found in love, that is payment enough for me. Enjoy the rest of your time here."

"We will. Thank you!" I waved at her as we walked away.

After our shopping trip, I put all the food away and began making dinner. As I was cooking on the stove, Kurasame approached me from behind and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"Eeep! That tickles! Don't don't do that while I'm cooking!" I exclaimed.

He laughed and nuzzled my neck affectionately. "Sorry, can I help you speed things along?"

"Will you set the table for me? I'm almost done." I smiled. I turned to give him a peck on the lips. "Thank you, my love." We talked of various things over dinner and what we were going to do during the rest of our time in Concordia. He helped me clean up dinner and we relaxed until bedtime.

The rest of our time in Concordia was perfect. I couldn't think of a better way to start off our married life together. We returned home and were greeted by my siblings.

"Welcome home!" They all shouted as Kurasame and I entered the classroom. I was hugged by my siblings and questioned as to how we enjoyed Concordia.

"It was absolutely beautiful!" I told them. "We got to see dragons and meet many new people. I had so much fun!"

Nine sniggered, "I'm sure you did."

"Shut up Nine, don't be crude." I snapped.

King laughed and hugged me. "I'm glad you guys are home safely. We have a surprise for you."

"A surprise? What is it?" I asked, my curiosity piqued.

"You'll have to follow us!" Cinque exclaimed.

Kurasame and I followed my siblings out of the classroom. The two of us became very suspicious when they lead us out of Akademeia's main gate. Not too far outside the campus, we saw a little house that was not there before.

"What is this?" I asked, confused as to what was going on.

King placed keys in my hand and said, "We asked the leader's of Akademeia to do this because you both have served this school faithfully. You deserve a little place of your own."

Tears fell down my face, I was touched by the sweet gesture from my siblings. "Thank you guys so much! This is so kind of you!"

"Well, go look inside!" Jack called out excitedly.

I looked at Kurasame and smiled, "Shall we?" I unlocked it the door and opened it, but before I could do anything else my feet had left the ground. I found myself in Kurasame's arms.

"Traditions, right?" He asked.

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Yes!"

He carried me through the doorway and set me down gently. The house was just right for the two of us. It had two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. Along the walls in the living room were various picture of Kurasame and I. "It's wonderful." I said to Kurasame.

He nodded, "You have really kind siblings."

"Yeah. I love them to death." I responded.

My siblings entered the house and smiled at us. "Do you like it?" Deuce asked.

"I love it!" I exclaimed. I hugged each of my siblings to thank them. We all sat and talked for a while until Kurasame said, "We need to get you back to Akademeia before curfew, or you'll be in trouble." I unpacked our stuff while he was gone. When he got back, we dressed in our pajamas and climbed into bed. I cuddled up against him and kissed his cheek. "I look forward to the start of a new season in our life."

He kissed my forehead and replied, "I'm happy as long as I'm with you."


	2. Chapter 2

Several months had gone by since we arrived home from Concordia. Life was quite different, but it was good. I worked diligently in my studies and was allowed to graduate from Akademeia to become an instructor alongside my husband. I was so excited at the prospect of working with Kurasame teaching my siblings. A few weeks into my new job, I noticed that I became increasingly tired. I figured it was due to the new position at the school. One morning I was making breakfast for Kurasame and I, and I was overwhelmed with a strong feeling of nausea. I accidentally dropped the bowl as I held back my gagging. I rushed to the bathroom and vomited for a few minutes. Kurasame entered and held my hair for me. _It's times like this that I realize how much I truly love him. Not everyone would do this._

"Lily, are you okay?" he asked me when I had finished.

I nodded, "Yes, thank you."

"Maybe you should stay here and rest." He suggested.

I nodded, "That might be best. I'm feeling nauseous again."

"Should I stay with you?" He asked me, clearly concerned.

I shook my head, "My siblings need your instruction, and I don't think anyone else could handle them like you do." I saw him off and sat down on the couch. _I must have picked something up at the school. If it doesn't clear up soon, I'll get a checkup. It'll give us both peace of mind._ I spent the rest of my day sitting on the couch grading the tests from the week before.

I was roused from my sleep at the sound of a door opening. I rubbed my eyes and sat up slowly.

"Lily? What are you doing? You'll catch a cold sleeping there." He scolded gently.

I blinked at him a few times and processed his statement. I then responded, "I was waiting for you to come home. You've been gone for a long time."

He bent down and kissed my forehead, "I know, I'm sorry. There was a lot to do today."

"It's okay. You work hard." I smiled up at him. I was caught by surprise when my body was lifted off the couch. "Kurasame!" I exclaimed as I clung to his shirt.

I could feel his body shake with laughter, "Lily, you are too cute," he said as he kissed me softly.

He carried me to our room and set me down so I could dress for bed. I curled up next to him and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning I woke up feeling a little better than the day before, but I still wasn't 100% back to normal. I pushed my sick feeling aside and got ready for the day. The smell of food greeted me at the as I walked to the kitchen. I gathered all the strength I could muster and resisted the urge to gag. I took a few deep breaths and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Kurasame. Whatcha cooking?" I asked him before standing on my tippy toes to kiss him on the cheek.

He smiled at me and kissed the top of my head, "Omelets. Do you want one?"

"No, thank you. I'm not really hungry." I said to him.

He raised an eyebrow and eyed me suspiciously. "Are you still not feeling good?"

"I'm fine!" I responded with a bright smile on my face.

He narrowed his eyes, but did not question me further. _I'll stop at the nurse's office while I'm there. Maybe they can tell me what's going on._

We arrived in Akademeia and headed to Classroom Zero. My siblings welcomed me with questions about how I was doing and why I was absent yesterday. I was being questioned from all sides and began to feel overwhelmed.

"Calm down. Give her a chance to breathe." King said, settling everyone down.

I smiled and breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you, King."

He smiled and nodded. "Sure."

"I didn't come yesterday because I wasn't feeling well. And before any of you lecture me, don't worry, I'm getting it checked out today." I told them reassuringly. That seemed to pacify them. I walked toward mine and Kurasame's desk and unpacked my papers. I looked at each of the names on the papers and called them out. One by one each student collected their test from me. I then addressed the class.

"You guys did well for the most part. A few of you could have done a lot better. If you received a score lower than 60%, please come see me after class."

The rest of the time flew by as I kept busy. I helped my siblings who received less than desirable grades, although Nine was rather difficult to deal with. I was so worn out after everything that I almost skipped out on the check-up. I entered the infirmary and looked around.

"Doctor Vincent, are you here?" I asked.

An older man entered the room from a side doorway, "Yes! Sorry, I was taking inventory. What can I do for you today?" He gestured to the chair.

I took a seat and began explaining. "I've been feeling very tired lately; I've been having issues with nauseousness as well."

The doctor sat back in his chair and thought for a moment. After a few minutes he leaned forward and said, "I think I know what this is, but I have some questions and tests for you."

I arrived at the door to my home and stared at it for a moment. _I was not prepared for that news. What will I say to him?_ There was a click and the door opened.

"Lily, are you okay? Why are you standing outside?" Kurasame voiced his concern and steered me to the couch. "Lily, please tell me what's wrong. You're worrying me."

I slowly looked at him and mustered up all the courage I could find within me. "Kurasame, I went to the doctor today."

His shifted in his seat and waited for me to continue. "Lily, please tell me everything's okay!" He said as he was on the verge of tears.

I will admit that I'm not used to seeing him like this. If he's on the verge of tears, he's pretty upset. I reached out and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Don't worry, nothing's wrong. I'm just trying to figure out the best way to give you this news. I wanted to do or say something cute, but I'm drawing a blank. So, I'm just going to tell you: you're going to be a dad!" I finally managed to get out.

Kurasame blinked at me a couple of times and said nothing. He looked like he was trying to process what I was telling him. "A dad?" He whispered. Then his head shot up and he stared at me. "You're pregnant!?" He asked and exclaimed at the same time.

I couldn't hold back my giggle as I nodded in confirmation. "That is why I've been so sick. I thought it was just stress from becoming an instructor, but it turned out to be something wonderful instead!" I said happily.

Kurasame pulled me into a hug and nuzzled my neck affectionately. "I am so happy right now Lily. We're going to be a family!" He cupped my cheeks and gave me a gentle kiss. "So, how far along are you?" He asked me.

"About two months, so the baby is due somewhere in the middle of Glacemens." I told him excitedly.

He stood up and offered me his hand. "We should probably go to bed. You need your rest." He smiled and informed me.

I laughed and followed him to our room. "Are you going to become one of those paranoid and worrywart husbands?" I teased him. He threw me a dirty look and finished dressing for bed. I laid down in bed and stared at the ceiling. _I'm going to be a mom! This is a new chapter in our lives._

I was startled from my thoughts at the felling of something against my stomach. I looked down to see Kurasame's hand placed there. He stared at it for a moment and then rubbed it gently. "In a few months you'll be joining our family. I can't wait to meet you, little one." He whispered quietly.

I looked at him and smiled. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to him. "Good night beautiful. I love you." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"I love you too." I responded as I buried my face in his chest and fell asleep.

The next morning, I awoke to one of my favorite views. Kurasame was still fast asleep, his face not too far from my own. I reached out and gently pushed the hair away from his face. "I love you so much you silly man. I can't wait for our family to grow." I whispered quietly.

I leaned forward to press a kiss to his lips, but he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against him. "It's not nice to attack people while they're sleeping you know." He said opening his eyes.

"Eeeeep! Don't scare me like that! Why didn't you tell me that you were awake?" I asked, hitting his arm playfully. Even though we have been married for some months now, I couldn't contain my embarrassment in situations like these.

"I wanted to see what you were going to do. And you are so cute when you get all flustered." He mused.

I escaped his embrace and got out of bed. I stuck my tongue out at him and got dressed. As we sat down to eat breakfast, Kurasame asked me a serious question.

"When are we going to tell everyone?" He looked at me questioningly.

I bit my lip thoughtfully. "I don't know that I can keep this secret for very long. Should we tell them after class today?" I responded.

He nodded, smiled, and began eating his breakfast. We left the house and walked hand in hand to our classroom. We could hear our students coming down the hall as we prepared for that day's lesson. "Alright, settle down." I said as they all took their seats. "If you can all manage to behave, I will tell you something special at the end of class.

And behave they did. "So what's this something special you wanted to tell us, hey?" Nine asked curiously.

I smiled and looked at Kurasame, "Want to tell them?"

He shook his head, "I think you should do it."

"Mm." I turned and faced everyone. "Well, I went to the doctor yesterday, and found out that Kurasame and I are expecting our first little one!" I told them, not even bothering to pause for dramatic effect or suspense. A chorus of squeals and gasps erupted for the students.

"When is it due?" One voice said.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Another asked.

I giggled and looked Kurasame. "I think they're excited!"

He laughed and nodded, "I think you're right!"

I tried to answer all the questions I was being asked. "We don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet, but our little one should be here in Glacemens."

They all cheered and began discussing the baby amongst themselves. King and Nine approached Kurasame and I. "So, you've been busy, huh?" Nine asked teasingly.

I punched him in the arm, "I've told you not to be crude." I looked over at Kurasame, who was avoiding eye contact with a hint of a blush on his face.

"We just came to congratulate you two." King said.

I smiled and hugged King, "Thank you!"

The months went by and before I knew it, I had hit the 5 month mark, and I was eager to find out what gender our little one would be. Kurasame sat anxiously beside me as we waited to be called back. "Lily Susaya!" I stood up at the calling of my name and we followed them back.

We began the whole ordeal and grew excited the closer we got. "Do you see your baby here?" They asked us.

"Look!" Tears began to well up in my eyes as I saw the image they were pointing to.

"From what we can see here, it looks like you are going to have a little girl." They informed us with smiles on their faces.

Joy began to grow inside me. "We are going to have a little girl!" I squealed with delight. Kurasame took my hand and squeezed it gently.

"I'm so happy." He whispered to me.

We got home and sat on the couch to relax. "I guess we should think of a name for her." Kurasame said as he rested his hand on my stomach.

I nodded and thought carefully. _This is way too hard of a decision to make. I don't know what I want to name her._

He broke the silence, "I want to name her Lyla."

My eyes widened in shock, "But that's really close at Lily! Don't you think it'll be weird."

"No, I want her to be like you. I hope she's like you in every way." He said.

My heart tightened at how adorable he was being. "Alright, I'll agree to the name. But I hope she's like you. I have never met anyone as amazing as you."

He blushed and stood up from the couch. "I'm going to make dinner. You rest here."

After eating dinner, I was sitting on the couch brainstorming on how to tell my siblings the wonderful news. I got up and grabbed some black envelopes, scissors, and pink paper. Sitting back down on the couch, I cut the pink paper into squares and placed one in each black envelope. There was one envelope for each of my 18 students and one for Kazusa and Emina. I giggled to myself as I wrote their names on each on of the envelopes. I heard footsteps behind me and felt arms wrap around my waist.

"How's it coming along?" Kurasame asked me.

I turned my head to to look at him. "I'm all done. Were you able to get Kazusa and Emina to come to our classroom tomorrow?"

"Yes, they are excited to find out if it's a boy or a girl." He laughed.

I smiled, "We have good friends." He nodded. "Let's go to bed, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." I said.

The next day, my siblings and other students were chatting excitedly about the gender of my baby as the class came to a close. I passed out the envelopes and told them not to open it until I gave the command. Kazusa and Emina entered the classroom and eagerly took the envelopes. "Alright, you can open them in three, two, and one!"

Everyone opened their envelopes immediately and they all cheered in excitement. "It's a girl!" Cinque shouted.

My siblings rushed to my side and hugged me. "We're going to have a niece!" They were saying joyfully.

Kurasame and I looked at each other and smiled. _I love my family, and we will keep growing from this point on._

Now my due date was finally here. We had Lyla's room all decorated and ready for her arrival. My contractions had started and I was doing my best to handle the pain. I thought people were exaggerating when they told me how painful childbirth was. I now know that they were not in fact exaggerating. Kurasame was clearly nervous as he carried me in to the hospital. "Ugh, it hurts so much Kurasame." I groaned out as I clung to his shirt.

"I know, my love. Hold on, it'll all be over soon." He said with a sad expression.

I closed my eyes and nodded. _Our little one will be here soon, I just have to wait a little longer._ And sure enough, not too long after we arrived it was time for me to push. I breathed as deep as I could and prepared to push. Kurasame stood beside me and held my hand. His other hand ran through my hair as he whispered comforting words to me.

"Alright Lily, it's time to push." Doctor Vincent said. "This is the moment you've been waiting for. Let's bring your little one in to the world."

I nodded and looked at my husband, "Let's meet our baby girl."

I screamed out in pain as I began to push. It felt like I was being split in half. "Ugh! This is so painful!" I managed to say. I continued taking deep breaths and squeezed Kurasame's hand.

"One more good push Lily!" Doctor Vincent said.

I nodded and gave my final push. A few seconds later, I heard the cry of my daughter. Doctor Vincent handed her to me and said, "Here she is."

I took her in my arms and smiled. I couldn't stop the tears that flowed down my face as joy welled up in me. "Lyla. You are perfect." I whispered, placing my finger in her little hand.

I looked up at Kurasame and saw tears pouring from his eyes as well. He removed his mask and kissed my forehead. "You did wonderfully. She's absolutely beautiful."

I handed her to him so he could hold her. My chest was warm as I watched them. _You will be so loved, Lyla._ It was at this moment that I heard a ruckus outside the door. "Only two at a time!" A nurse said.

"We want to see our sister!" A familiar voice shouted.

"Maybe you should intercede." I suggested to Kurasame.

He put his mask back on and nodded. I could hear parts of the conversation going on outside. Kurasame let them come in groups of two. The last two to come in were Nine and King.

"Hey guys." I said sleepily. "It's good to see you."

They smiled at me. "How are you doing?" They asked.

"I'm good, but super tired. Giving birth is exhausting." I laughed. "Want to meet Lyla?"

They both nodded excitedly. I moved the little bundle in my arms so they could see. She was sleeping peacefully all wrapped up in the blankets. Nine and King both grinned.

"She's so cute, hey." Nine said quietly.

"She's beautiful." King whispered.

I smiled at them. "You'll help protect her, right?"

They both nodded. "Of course we will!"

King looked at Nine, "We should let her rest. Come on."

Nine nodded and kissed my cheek before leaving.

King leaned over and kissed my forehead, he then followed Nine out of the room.

I looked at my husband, "I love our family."

Kurasame nodded and took Lyla in his arms. "Get some sleep. I think you deserve it." He kissed me gently.

I smiled at him, and my eyelids became heavy. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this next part! There will be one more part about some of Lyla's upbringing. Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

I gazed down at the little bundle in arms as I sat on the couch in our home. She was sleeping peacefully, completely unaware of the fact that she was so loved. Kurasame settled down next to me and kissed my temple lovingly.

"She is so beautiful," he whispered softly, playing with her tiny hand.

I nodded and smiled, "She has your eyes."

He smiled happily and kissed me again. "I love you so much. Thank you for not giving up on me."

I kissed him back, "I love you too. You are so perfect for me." I stood up from the couch and carried our daughter to her bed. I gently placed her in her little bed and smiled down at her. _Life has been a little crazy since her birth, but I wouldn't trade this for anything._ Kurasame wrapped his arms arms around me from behind and looked down at our daughter. I leaned back against him, finding comfort in his embrace. He kissed my cheek softly and hugged me tighter.

"Let's go to bed," he whispered in ear. I nodded and changed for bed. I looked at my reflection in the mirror as I brushed my hair. "What they say is true, you know?" I heard Kurasame say.

I turn to look at him. "What do you mean?" I ask, confused.

He chuckled, "That a mother glows after giving birth to her child."

I blushed and looked down at my feet. "Really?"

He pulled me against his chest and kissed my neck gently. "Would I lie to you?"

I giggle and wrap my arms around him. "Well…" I say teasingly.

He picks me up and carries me to our bed. I snuggle against him as he wraps his arms around me. Not long after, I drift into a deep sleep.

I blink and two years have gone by. Lyla is walking and finally able to somewhat talk to us. Although, it's not her parents she likes to talk to. I watch the scene unfold before me.

"I'm gonna get you, yo!" Nine says as he chases little Lyla around the room.

She is giggling happily and runs to King. "Up! Up!" she demands, holding her arms out to King.

He swiftly picks her up and holds her close. "Don't worry, I won't let the scary man man get you." he tells her reassuringly. She looks at Nine and sticks her tongue out at him.

Nine shakes his head and laughs. "That's cheating, hey." he tells her.

"Too bad! Too bad!" she giggles teasingly.

Nine and King quickly became her two favorite people to be with. They would come over whenever they had time to spare. They doted on her and spoiled her rotten. I tucked her in that night and waited for Kurasame to come home from Akademia. He had gone back to work teaching Class Zero. I was happy that he was able to teach again as he was missing it greatly. The door open and I greeted him to a kiss on the cheek. "Welcome home." I said.

He removed his mask and gave me a loving kiss. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." I said, burying my face in his chest. We decided to go to bed and fell asleep holding each other.

Lyla's fifth birthday came before I knew it. She was so excited at the thought of Class Zero coming to celebrate with her. "Mommy! Are Uncle King and Uncle Nine coming today?" She asked me.

I smiled and nodded, "I don't think they would miss their princess' birthday party."

She clapped happily and jumped up and down. "Yay!"

I laughed and placed the platters of food on the table. Kurasame came in after putting up the decorations for the party.

"How are my two favorite girls doing in here?" He asked.

Lyla spun around in the new dress she got for her birthday. "Look Daddy! Do I look pretty?"

He picked her up and kissed her cheek, "You look beautiful! Just like your Momma."

Lyla's eyes lit up and she looked at me, "I look like you Momma!"

I laughed and kissed her cheek, "I have a special gift for you Lyla!"

She looked at me curiously, "What is it?"

Kurasame looked me at curiously too. "Daddy wants to know too."

I giggled at the two of them. She looked so much like her father. _When they're side by side like this, I can really tell how alike they are._ I took a breath. "Lyla, you're going to be a big sister!"

Both Lyla and Kurasame looked surprised. Lyla was the first one to break into a smile. "I'm going to be a big sister?!" She squealed excitedly.

Kurasame stared at me, "Are you really?"

I giggled and wrapped my arms around him, "Yes, I went to the doctor a couple days ago."

He broke into a huge smile and hugged the both of us. "I'm so happy! Our little family is growing." Our moment was interrupted by the sound of people knocking on the door.

"I'll get it!" squealed Lyla. She ran to the door and excitedly opened it for her guests. Her face lit up as she saw all the people who had come to celebrate her birthday with her. All 19 members of Class Zero were there, as well as Emina and Kazusa.

We talked and ate as the day went on. Lyla spent most of her time with her Uncle King and Uncle Nine.

"Can Uncle Nine have another hug, yo?" Nine asked her. Lyla shook her head as King helped her onto his lap.

"Why not, hey?" Nine asked, feigning a hurt tone of voice.

Lyla threw her little arms around King's neck and hugged him. "I love Uncle King! When I grow up, I'm going to marry him!"

Kurasame's eyes narrowed as he watched the exchange. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips when King caught Kurasame's glare and fidgeted nervously, something he didn't usually do. "I don't think your dad would be okay with that." King told her.

"It's okay, Daddy doesn't have a say in the matter." Lyla said matter-of-factory.

I grasp Kurasame's hand and squeeze gently. "It's alright. She'll grow out of it." Kurasame relaxes and focuses his attention elsewhere. I give King a reassuring wink and get up from my seat. "Time for cake!" I call out. In a heartbeat, my family is gathered around the table. Lyla ate her cake and thoroughly enjoyed the attention she got the rest of the evening.

As the years passed, Lyla grew in both beauty and strength. She was Kurasame and I perfectly combined. Her younger brother, who we named James, was her constant companion. She doted on her brother and took good care of him. It was a bittersweet moment for Kurasame and I the day that they both joined the classes at Akademia. Life had almost come full circle. This was where my story starts and ends, but for them, it's only the beginning.

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for reading this and sticking with me all this time! I really hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
